magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega Pro Issue 1
Issue dated November 1991 and priced at £1.95. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Competition: Win a Sega Teradrive - 1 page (16) Subscription - 1 page (28) Comepetition: Win every Electronic Arts Mega Drive game - 1 page (53) The Definitive Guide to Sega - 2 pages (76-77) SegaPro Savers - 2 pages (78-79) News Page 6 *It's Showtime: Sega Pro introduction *Watch this!: Sega Game Gear watch from Japan. *Datel Replay the Action: Datel to release Action Replay cartridge for Mega Drive. Page 7 *Become a Pro!: Sega Pro to tour the country. *Codes go Dizzy over Game Genie: Codemasters readying conversions of The Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy and Micro Machines. Game Genie device also to come. *Wider Gear: Beeshu developing Wide Gear beater. Page 8 *Mega-CD Rundown: Definitive list of Mega-CD games in development. *Tecmagik are Champs!: Tecmagik obtain rights to make an official videogame of UEFA 92: Champions of Europe. *Master gets in Gear: Master Gear now available. *Hat Trick: Electronic Arts create the Electronic Arts Sports Network (EASN) Page 9 *Who Are...?: Console Concepts, Stoke-on-Trent *Mirrorsoft Terminated!: Mirrorsoft to convert Acclaim's NES games to Mega Drive. *ProDates: Release Dates Page 10 *Speak Up!: Zy-Fi speakers from Evesham Micros *Truxton on CD!: Game soundtracks on CD *The Import Charts *Programmer Profile: Simon Freeman *Whispers... Pages 12-13 - News from Japan - Shintaro Kanaoya *Mega CD to be flooded with RPGS: 3x3 Eyes, Dark Wizard and Lunar: The Silver Star all being prepared. *Pole Position: Nakajima's F-1 Grand Prix *I'll be back...: Commando 2 (Mercs) *And Y Not: Ys III: Wanderers from Ys *Pro batters up: Pro Baseball Super League '91 (Sports Talk Baseball) Pages 14-15 - News from USA - Joe Linebacker *Mega CD game news: Nostalgia 1907, El Viento sequel and Sim Earth. *Time Waster: Time Out, console lock for parents *The Fatman is Back!: SlaughterSport *Astounded by Arcus: Arcus Odyssey *Slider in 'ere: Slider *Mario on Sega:Mario Lemieux Hockey *Duck!: The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck *I'm a Sole Man: Solitaire Poker Pages 24-25 - ProBits *Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Space Invaders, Jerry Glanville's Pigskin Footbrawl, Fatal Rewind, and Marble Madness *Bonanza Bros., Asterix, and The Terminator Previews James Pond II: Robocod (Mega Drive) - 1½ pages (20-21) F-22 Interceptor (Mega Drive) - ½ page (21) Out Run Europa (Master System) - 1¼ pages (22-23) Die Hard 2 (Master System) - ½ page (22) Reviews Other Details Sega Software Showdown Mini reviews of all released Sega games, to be continued over later issues. - 3 pages (18-19,23,37,39) Features Game Over: Streets of Rage - 1 page (80) Tips Populous - 1¼ pages (68-69), Pac-Mania - ½ page (72-73) (Master System) Fantasia - 1¾ pages (70-71), Bonanza Bros. - ⅓ page (72), Road Rash - ⅓ page (72) , Thunder Force III - ¼ page (73), Stormlord - 1¾ pages (74-75) (Mega Drive) Adverts Games *EA Hockey, Road Rash (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (2-3) *Pac-Mania, Populous (Master System) - 1 page (84) Magazines/Books *Complete Sega Solution - 1 page (26) Other Credits Games Editor :Les Ellis Staff Writer :Damian Butt Art Editor :Ian Chubb Contributors :Stewart Ackland, Shintaro Kanaoya, Marshal M. Rosenthal, Robin Wyles Publisher :Richard Monteiro External Links You can find a scan of this issue for your PC, iPhone or tablet at The Out of Print Archive Issue Index Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews